fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLW Wrestling: Staffed from the Interview - Episode 11
July 30, 2014: As I walked around backstage before my interview, I had Crystal by my side. Daaron and Cecily were not here today for whatever reason. It didn’t matter though, I would have to compete by myself even if he was here. The one huge thing that happened backstage dealt with this creep, Justin A. Quickie. As Crystal and I walked by him, he twirled a woman’s bra around his finger. In fact, I saw him look at Crystal, which is only trouble when I see him inside the square ring. Bolt) “Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to one half of the Stars of FLW Wrestling, he is one half of FLW’s Inaugural Tag Team Champions, he’s “The Star” Aaron Highlight and his valet, Crystal!” he introduced us before we entered the camera’s view. “That was okay, but you really need to improve. You had one week and you’re still missing the enthusiasm I want,” I told Bolt. Bolt) “Okay,” he replied. Crystal) “Aaron, it was okay,” she said to me. “Alright, Crystal,” I replied to her, “Bolt, I heard you have a few questions for me, so don’t let,” I pat my FLW Tag Team Championship on my right shoulder as I continued with, “my gold distract you.” Bolt) “I won’t, Aaron, and my first question is how does it feel to be FLW’s inaugural Tag Team Champion?” “Bolt, it’s bittersweet...You know, I worked for this and I earned the opportunity, but it could have took away all the attention I give to the women who’s standing by my side, the lovely Crystal Actionaez.” Crystal) “Aww,” she let out with a smile, obviously acting like she cared. I thought I could only wish upon a shooting star for her to like me, and if she did, then I’d be lucky. Bolt) “Just by what transpired, do you have feelings for Crystal?” “As friends, yes...But Bolt, my relationship with Crystal is none of your business.” Crystal) “I don’t like him either.” I turned to Crystal, “Crystal, you didn’t have to tell him that.” Crystal) “Well he asked about our relationship.” “Then why tell him, that’s...what do you want?“ I asked after a staff came between Crystal and my heads. Robin Sherwood) “Aaron, congratulations on your tag team championship win, but it just means you’re stuck with Daaron. In your team, you’re the only one doing any work and you definitely deserve everything you’ve earned thus far, but Daaron hasn’t. You’re a star, you have a lot of money, it’s time to give some to the poor and the poor will receive their money’s worth when they get to see you, the real Aaron, not the pawn for Daaron,” he says before running off. “HEY, GET BACK HERE!” I yelled out to him. ''What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Staffed from the Interview - Episode 11? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Have any questions, comment below. If you don't have any questions, please answer at least one question below. '' Questions: #Did this episode seem rushed? #Was the episode too short? #Do you think their is going to be a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship between Crystal and Aaron? FLW Wrestling: It's "Robin" Time - Episode 12 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:Bolt (FLW) Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Crystal Actionaez Category:Robin Sherwood Category:Story Week III